Money making guide/Killing K'ril Tsutsaroth
+ + + + + + - - }} |Skill = 70+ required to enter Zamorak's Fortress 80+ recommended (90+ strongly recommended) 80+ strongly recommended to tank Magic attacks 70+ recommended |Item = Recommended equipment: Godsword, Abyssal whip, or Zamorakian hasta (or Armadyl/Rune crossbow) Serpentine helm, Verac's helm, or Helm of neitiznot Tier-70 Ranged or Melee armour depending on method Best-in-slot cape, amulet, ring, gloves, boots and shield Unholy symbol or Zamorak cape instead if not already wearing at least one Zamorakian item Recommended inventory: Trollheim Teleport or tab One-click teleport (such as Ectophial or teleport tabs/scrolls) Superantipoison or Sanfew serum if not wearing Serpentine helm Super combat potion (or Ranging potion) Saradomin brew Super restore 3-4 Prayer potions Rest sharks |Quest = Partial completion of Troll Stronghold - must have defeated Dad |Intensity = High |Other = 70+ to wear Ranged armours Eadgar's Ruse and 61 for Trollheim Teleport |Other Benefits = |Inputs = 150 x Shark ( ) 15 x Prayer potion ( ) |Outputs = x Staff of the dead ( ) }}) x Zamorakian spear ( ) }}) x Zamorak hilt ( ) }}) x Steam battlestaff ( ) }}) x Godsword shard 1 ( ) }}) x Godsword shard 2 ( ) }}) x Godsword shard 3 ( ) }}) |Location = Zamorak's Fortress in God Wars Dungeon |Category = Combat/High |Details = The profit rate assumes 15 kills per hour. Your actual profit may be higher or lower depending on your speed, level, gear, etc. K'ril Tsutsaroth can drop the Zamorak hilt, Zamorakian spear, Staff of the dead, and Steam battlestaff, and he and his minions can drop parts of the Godsword. Apart from his unique drops, K'ril also drops a good amount of runes, herbs, and seeds. Like the other generals in God Wars Dungeon, he can be reached either by using an ecumenical key or by killing 40 of his followers. This can take up to 10 minutes by killing imps, bloodvelds, and werewolves that are near the arena. When entering the dungeon, it is best that players get their kill count outside the dungeon and drain all their Prayer points before entering. This is because when players enter Zamorak's Fortress, all Prayer points are depleted upon entry. Once kill count is obtained, the player can enter the boss room. At 80 Magic and above and wearing Karil's or (Zamorak) black d'hide armour, the player, who can also use Ranged instead and full Armadyl armour, can use Protect from Melee to block K'ril's powerful Melee attacks and will effectively tank the majority of his magical attacks. Also, the player should keep his or her Prayer points low to prevent losing too many when he executes his hit-through-prayer special attack that smites for one-half of the damage done and may hit up to 49, thus draining half of the current Prayer points. He will launch his special attack when he yells, "YARRRRRRR!" Alternatively, if the player is 90 Defence and above, they can wear Barrows or Bandos armour and use Protect from Magic while tanking K'ril's Melee attacks. This method will allow them to avoid his dangerous special attack and is only feasible for warriors and not archers since the latter needs Protect from Melee. After slaying K'ril, go after Balfrug Kreeyath and the other bodyguards. A solo trip can last upwards of around five kills per trip, and it takes around four minutes per kill including respawn time. }} Category:MMG/Combat